


Tres Leches

by Jibbly



Series: Sugar Daddy T'Challa & Sugar Babies Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CACW spoilers, Dom/sub, M/M, sugar daddy undertones, touch starved bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what about you, Steven? How do you feel? Here?”<br/>Steve wonders if the other man can feel the way his pulse is rising. “Me too. Safe, I mean.”<br/>Like you’re going to take care of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sd t'challa is everything

They’ve been in Wakanda for a few weeks already.

Bucky’s being observed by a rotating team of medical professionals and is being fitted for a new arm, curtesy of T’Challa.

Steve sees the man walking towards him and smiles. T’Challa has been generous to them, more than generous and Steve doesn’t even know where to begin to thank him.

“Your Highness” Steve nods and the other nods in greeting as well. “Hello, Captain. How has your day been?” they start walking together and it feels comfortable. “Fine, I’ve mostly been in the ward with Bucky as he goes through his physical therapy.”

The darker man hums, a deep sound in his throat. “And how is he doing? Barnes?”

Smiling down at their walking feet, Steve feels a warmth in his chest. “He’s doing really good. “Steve stops walking and looks at the other man. “And his other therapy as well, he’s making some really good progress. He almost seems calm. And he feels- “

He didn’t notice how close they had gotten, but he stops talking and stares as the other man looks at Steve. At how happy he is, and that in turn makes him feel good. T’Challa raises his hand and brings it to land on the blonde’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing against Steve’s neck. “Safe. He feels safe.”

“And what about you, Steven? How do you feel? Here?”

Steve wonders if the other man can feel the way his pulse is rising. “Me too. Safe, I mean.”

_Like you’re going to take care of us._

The brunette smiles, and Steve wonders if he can red his thoughts.

“Good. I’m glad that the both of you are happy here.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sits next to Bucky on his bed, the brunette sleeping peacefully and Steve doesn’t want to wake him.

Sighing, he knows he needs to leave soon and he raises his hand to brush some bangs away from Bucky’s face. The other’s eyebrows furrow and he lets out a sharp inhale of breath as he gently starts to wake up. Steve moves his hand to cradle the side of Bucky’s face, his thumb caressing his cheekbone while grey eyes look up to meet his.

A smile breaks out on both of their faces. “Hey.” It’s said groggily, still heavy with sleep.

“Hey, yourself.”

Bucky leans on his arms and sits up, letting his head rest gently on Steve’s shoulder, turning it so it’s tucked under the blonde’s chin. “You heading out already?” Bucky’s voice is calm, and he reaches for Steve’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Yeah.”

Bucky had wanted to come with him, to go get the others out of prison, but Steve had told him no. He wasn’t completely used to his new arm yet, and if something went bad, at least Bucky would be safe here until he come back. T’Challa had already made it clear that he’d protect the both of them.

Bucky raises his head and looks between Steve’s eyes and lips, asking for permission. He gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze and leans in to kiss him, the brunette keening as Steve’s other hand buries itself into his hair.

They rest their foreheads against each other, just breathing in each other’s air.

“I gotta go, Buck.”

“I know. I’ll be here when you come back.”

Steve places a kiss against his forehead. “Be a good boy for me, Baby.”

   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky is standing next to the large bay windows, arms crossed over his chest and jaw tensed as he looks out into the jungle. Steve’s been gone for what seems like days, and if he hadn’t radioed in and told them he was on his way with the others, Bucky would have stolen a jet and gone after the man himself.

It’s night, and the jungle is dark and noisy. He didn’t think he would have been able to get used to all the sounds when they first arrived. It wasn’t the kind of busy that large cities had, it was something more alive.

There’s a song, and he smiles despite the nervous energy that he has. He thinks it was an elephant.

He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up a second before the doors to the room open and T’Challa steps through them. The dark man seems a little surprised, not expecting to see the ex-assassin out here so late.

“Good evening, James.” T’Challa comes to stand beside him by the window, the man is wearing comfortable looking pajama pants and a solid gray t-shirt. Bucky can’t help but feel relaxed at seeing the other man in the attire.

“Call me Bucky.”

The brunette smiles, and Bucky can’t help but feel an itch in his stomach. “Of course, Bucky. I would ask why you’re up so late, but I know that you are wanting for Steve.”

Bucky nods, and looks back out through the windows.

“He’s expected to arrive at any minute, he has already entered the airspace, so you will not have to wait much longer.”

Bucky turns to look at him from the corner of his eyes. He’s so grateful to him. For sheltering him and Steve. Giving him a new arm. Agreeing to help get the other Avengers out of prison and offering them sanctuary. For everything.

“Thank you, for all of this.”

It’s said sincerely and he breathes a lungful of emotion. He’s somewhere where he’s safe. Somewhere with Steve. And it’s all thanks to the man standing in front of him.

T’Challa looks at him and Bucky can feel the air being sucked out of his lungs. There’s a thrumming under his skin that he’s only ever felt with Steve before, and they are standing incredibly close when a light appears in the window.

They both turn and Bucky feels himself breathe again. He turns and looks at T’Challa who takes out his cell phone. “They’re back. Open up the hangar doors.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky and T’Challa are there waiting when the doors to the jet open and half of the Avengers are revealed.

Sam is uneasy about the Wakanda King, but Steve has explained to all of them what happened in Siberia and since.

Steve goes to Bucky as soon as the rest of the team is being looked after by some of the medical personnel. The brunette feeling relief at seeing the blonde and letting Steve pull him in to give him a kiss.

Bucky grips the lapels of Steve’s jacket and tucks his himself under Steve’s chin when the Blonde pulls back and looks towards T’Challa. “Thank you for looking after him. And for letting all of us stay here.” The other man nods and comes to stand beside them. Bucky turns himself so that he is also looking at the king, when T’Challa raise both of his hands.

He is cupping the back of both Steve and Bucky’s necks, and Steve feels how a shiver runs through both of their bodies.

“I will give the both of you anything that is within my power to give.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They had a meeting to get everyone situated and assigned living quarters, before Steve and Bucky went back to their own room. At the beginning, they had had separate ones, but they wouldn’t be able to sleep without each other. In the end, Bucky moved into Steve’s room.

Now they were on the bed, large enough for both of them to sleep comfortably in.

Steve is lying against the headboard, Bucky resting his head against Steve’s chest as the blonde runs his fingers through the long strands of hair.

He fingers the ends of it, and thinks about how much longer it’s gotten since the last time.

“Do you want to cut your hair?”

Bucky tilts his head so that he’s looking up at Steve. “Do you want me to cut it?”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s not that. Just was wondering if you wanted to get a haircut.”

Bucky shakes his head, hair framing his face. “I like it like this. “

Steve nods and brings the hand he had in Bucky’s hair to his chin, shifting his thumb over the stubble there. “You do need a shave though.”

Bucky nods, agreeing with him. He rises up on his elbows so that he’s hovering right above Steve’s chest. “Will you shave me? Make sure I’m clean and pretty?” It’s said teasingly, but it tugs at Steve’s gut none the less. They’ve gotten better at this, falling into old habits. Bucky wanting to be taken care of. Steve wanting to take care of him.

He dips his thumb, so that it’s rolling across Bucky’s bottom lip. He sucks in a breath as the brunette opens his mouth and sucks the digit into his warm mouth.

“Yeah, Buck. You know I’m always gonna be here to take care of you.”

Bucky nips at his thumb and Steve leans forward, removing his thumb and kissing the other’s red mouth.

Bucky keens and Steve winds his hand at his neck, tilting it so he can deepen the kiss.

“Who taught you how to be such a tease?” Steve whispers as he starts trailing kissing down the other’s throat.

Buck’s chest is rising and falling rapidly as Steve’s other hand goes under his shirt and moves up to his nipples. “Just this one punk I know.”

Steve bites at Bucky’s collarbone and presses the pad of his thumb against Bucky’s nipple. “Remind me to beat him up.” It’s said with a smile and Bucky laughs, but it turns into a moan when Steve tugs down the collar of his shirt and replaces his hand with his mouth. Rolling the nub between his teeth and suckling at it.

“Fuck…”

Bucky moves to his knees and straddles Steve’s hips, letting the blonde’s hands grip at his hips and pull him closer.

His hips press down against Steve’s when the blonde moves to the other nipple and Bucky moans at the hardness he feels in Steve’s sweatpants.

“What is it, Baby? Talk to me.” It’s sugary sweet and Bucky tangles his flesh hand in the hair in the back of Steve’s head, encouraging him to play with his chest more.

“Inside. I want you inside me.” It’s breathless and he whines when Steve pulls away from him.

“Lift up your hips, Buck.”

He does as he’s told and feels the soft material of his sweats being pulled down under the swell of his ass. Steve hooks his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear and his cock is exposed to the air around them. He grips at Steve’s shoulder, shivering when the blonde pushes both his underwear and pants to his knees.

“Put your hands against the headboard, baby.” Steve says as he leans forward and starts take him into his mouth. Bucky throws up his hands under they’re flat against the board, moaning as he feels the warmth of Steve’s mouth envelope him.

“Steve...” Bucky is whining as he feels a pressure aginst his ass. Looking down, he sees that one of Steve’s hands is behind him. The finger is circling him, just adding small amounts of pressure, but not entering him.

He tries to push his hips back onto the digit, but the hand that his still gripping his hip tightens. Steve pulls his mouth off of him, and Bucky shivers as the cold air hit his wet penis.

Steve’s mouth is shiny and red, a smile on his face as he looks up into Bucky’s wanton face.

“Keep still, Buck and don’t come until I give you permission”

Steve sucks on his fingers, coating them in saliva and putting them back where they were. Bucky throws his head back as Steve takes him back in his mouth, deep throating him. The pressure is back at his enterance, but the saliva makes it slippery.

Bucky digs the fingers of the vibranium arms into the headboard when Steve presses the digit into him.

“Steve, I can’t. I need to come.” Its breathless and he sobs as Steve only adds another finger and picks up his speed.

There are tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, when he feels Steve pull off him, and replace his mouth with the hand that was gripping his hip.

The blonde is kissing against his lower stomach, fingers thrusting into Bucky and his fist stroking him as the love of his life cries for release.

He finds the bundle of nerves inside Bucky and presses against it ruthlessly.

“come for me, Baby”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Bucky were sparring on the exercise floor, Bucky having pinned Steve, when the doors opened and T’Challa stepped in. The two super soldiers looked at the doors at having heard them open, and nod to the king in greeting, resuming their match.

T’Challa nods back, having come to use the weights, but is distracted by the two men grappling at each other. Walking closer, he sees how they aren’t really trying. There are smiles on both of their faces and the pins are fast and easy coming. The way both of them move speaking volumes of familiarity and trust.

Seeing as both Steve and Bucky are quite content to continue, T’Challa feels no need to lift at the moment. He has never actually seen the two fight against each other. There had been the incident when James had reverted back to The Soldier, but he wasn’t there to see him fight Steve. He had fought the Soldier, though. The brutal and blood thirsty determination was a far cry from the gentle grey eyes that lit up whenever Steve successfully pinned him.

Every day, seeing how different James was than how he had pictured him. From the rogue assassin that had allegedly killed his father, to the man who loves Steve Rogers with all his heart and tries his best to keep out of violence.

His eyes turn to Steve then, and how the large blonde was pushed onto the mat, his face ginning even though one of his arms was pinned behind his back by James.

The captain was different too.

He had seen the news footage and publicity that the Avengers did whenever there was a dangerous event, and especially after the Wakanda incident that had put this whole situation in motion. Rogers was always reserved and overly respectful in his interviews. The headline when he had reappeared into the world. A man out of time.

James let go of Steve’s arm and the both of them laid down on the mats. Fainting breathing and satisfied smiles on both of their faces as they looked at each other.

Two men out of time, and finding each other again.

The moment is intimate and T’Challa quietly excuses himself out of the gym, leaving to two men to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse


End file.
